This invention relates to a device for transmitting power from a power driving unit to a driven member and more particularly to such a device which is adapted to transmit power from a power driving unit, such as an electric drill, to a driven member of an internal combustion engine, such as an engine for a lawnmower, garden tractor, go-cart, water pumps and the like.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, as lawnmower engines become worn or their ignition system becomes weak, starting the engine with the usual hand pull mechanism becomes a difficult and tiresome task. People who are physically impaired or who no longer have the strength to use the hand pull mechanism usually must use a mower which has an automatic or an electrically operated starting system. Such lawnmowers are not only expensive but they require considerable maintenance to assure that they operate properly.